Whisper in Your Ear
by Frosted Failure
Summary: A touch results in a chaotic mind that crumbles without its support. How will strong people deal with a situation that only seems to make them weak? (Abandoned)
1. Part 1 : 1

Disclaimer: X-Men is the property of Stan Lee and everyone at Marvel. I'm only borrowing them for entertainment purposes. You have a problem with that, you pay for the therapy I'll need to get this thing outta mah head.  
  
Setting : After X2.  
  
A/N: I'm not very good at doing Rogue's accent, so bear with me here.   
  
.  
  
Whisper in Your Ear  
  
Part 1 : 1  
  
"There are big voices, and there are little voices. Ya're a big voice ya know."  
  
Logan stared in shock at the sight before him. This couldn't be the same girl he had left here two weeks before. There had to be some mistake. This couldn't be his Marie, the only person he would really give his life to protect. The one he had promised to protect.  
  
Some protector he'd been.  
  
Chuck had asked him to check a few things out, catch up with old contacts. It was only supposed to be a few days - only reason he'd agreed, but there had been... complications.   
  
He hadn't wanted to leave. Lately Marie had been going through some changes, rather painful ones at that. Her mutation had started getting a little screwy at times, giving her awful headaches and some nasty muscle spasms cause of the stress. Chuck explained that it was all being caused by her mutation's further development, but Logan wondered if that wasn't just the sugar-coated version. Something had seemed to be seriously wrong with Marie, and he had left.  
  
Damnit.  
  
Why hadn't he stayed? He'd seen the nearly hidden plea in her eyes, begging him to stay. He was her only anchor to this world, and at times even a few hours away from him could tug at the already frayed edges of her sanity.   
  
And he had been gone for TWO WEEKS.   
  
What the hell had happened in those 14 days that resulted in the shell he saw before him?  
  
What had taken his darling Marie from Light into Shadow?  
  
---  
  
A/N: Don't worry, there's more already written. Just gotta type it out.   
  
... So, whatcha think?  
  
08.21.2003 


	2. Part 1 : 2

Disclaimer: X-Men is the property of Stan Lee and everyone at Marvel. I'm only borrowing them for entertainment purposes. You have a problem with that, you pay for the therapy I'll need to get this thing outta mah head.  
  
Setting : After X2.  
  
.  
  
Whisper in Your Ear  
  
Part 1 : 2   
  
She stared silently at her hands, her steady concentration wavering as she heard him approach. She'd recognize those footsteps anywhere, even without his hearing. Yet, her eyes never moved from her thin fingers.   
  
'Piano-player's hand' she'd once heard them described as. Probably something her foster mother had said. She played the piano...   
  
So did Sarah.   
  
And Chris.   
  
Maybe it was them who had the piano-player's hands and not Marie, the Rogue.   
  
The Rogue could possess nothing but pain and stolen lives. She was a thief in the worst sense of the word.   
  
'Damn straight.'  
  
Rogue slammed up her shields as high as they would go. They didn't go far, and the effort of keeping them where they were was a struggle for the exhausted young woman.   
  
There had always been a constant buzz in the back of her mind, remnants of the people she had touched that seemed to forever linger. But recently the buzz has risen to a high roar, pounding in her head every moment of the day.   
  
The nightmares were what she hated the most. They had gotten worse since she absorbed Carol.   
  
'It was an accident.'  
  
Those words she had spoken rang dully in her mind, having no real meaning any longer. Everything about her was an accident. Even her birth...  
  
At least that's what she assumed. Why else would her real parents have given her up, let her be reaised in one foster home after another... And when she had finally found somewhere she fit in, she had her first and last kiss.   
  
'Wasn't even all that good...'  
  
A growl followed the teenage boy's voice, the Logan residing in her mind coming to her defense. As always.  
  
The thoughts were moving too fast...  
  
He came to a stop in front of her, waiting for her to make the first move. He had been that way a lot lately. In person that is. The one locked inside always took charge, now that her own mind was shattering.   
  
"There are big voices, and there are little voices. You're a big voice you know."  
  
Her voice reverberated through the spacious room. Her room. She had moved here not long ago, when the nightmares had first started disturbing Kitty and Jubilee, her former roommates. It was a nice room - lonely sometimes. It amazed her that someone with other people "living" in her head could ever be lonely.  
  
---  
  
*  
  
---  
  
Review Responses:  
  
____ : Thanks for the review. Hope this makes a bit clearer!  
  
Terminatrix T-X : Well, hope it met your expectations. Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
08.21.2003 


	3. Part 1 : 3

Disclaimer: X-Men is the property of Stan Lee and everyone at Marvel. I'm only borrowing them for entertainment purposes. You have a problem with that, you pay for the therapy I'll need to get this thing outta mah head.  
  
Setting : After X2.  
  
.  
  
Whisper in Your Ear  
  
Part 1 : 3  
  
.  
  
"A big voice?" It was Logan, the real one. The one with skin that had been touched.   
  
Of course he was a big voice. He was the loudest of them all sometimes. Couldn't he hear them?  
  
She nodded jerkily, fighting the urge to make a remark about things that were big besides his voice. Again, that was Carol, not Marie. Marie would never say things like that, and no one knew what to expect of Rogue.  
  
Maybe that's why it was so hard now. Rogue was The Untouchable. When you touched her, you became part of her. No one wanted to be part of her.  
  
So really, what Carol wanted to do was what Rogue wanted to do. Right?  
  
But was what Rogue wanted to do what Marie wanted to do?  
  
And along came another headache.  
  
Damn. Only made 'em louder.   
  
This voice speaking, rationalizing everything... was it her own?  
  
Yes, it was her - the voice that had been created by the X-gene. The only constant in the crowded chaos and it was fading into what the others saw; a small, scared child who was quickly going insane.   
  
No one knew she knew it too. 


End file.
